


Illicit Affairs

by gracelessglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessglory/pseuds/gracelessglory
Summary: What happens when marriages go awry? When you're unsure that you want to leave? While dealing with the scary feeling that their marriages are falling apart Hermione and Draco find themselves ending up together. This started off as a one-shot and the plot bunnies have gotten a hold of me. Post-Hogwarts. Epilogue Compliant. Mature. Sex scenes. Cheating. You've been warned.Epilogue compliant. Cheating. And any other warnings that I may think of will be put in as I think of.





	1. Secret Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one and two combined. Trying to make it flow a little better.

_A.N - I reworked this chapter a bit, as it seemed to fit better together. As always, I do not own the characters or anything associated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers. Please leave a review if you so choose._

_Songs that caused this:_

_Secret Love Songs - Little Mix featuring Jason DeRulo_

_ZAYN and Taylor Swift - I Don't Want To Live Forever_

They were hidden. She took a deep sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was for someone to find out what they were doing. She looked at him and smiled weakly and said in his ear, "This can't last forever." He looked down at her slowly and he nodded in agreement before burying his face into her auburn hair. "That's true," he whispered.

She sighed again and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his strong chest. "They can't catch us," she mumbled into his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "That's true too." Silver eyes flashed before they closed and he just held onto her. She tilted her head upwards and whispered, "But I don't want to stop." He looked down at her surprised. "A month ago, you didn't want to have anything to do with this." She smiled shyly and quipped back, “I've changed my mind."

He grinned back at her and descended on her and began to kiss her feverishly. The broom closet they had found was tight and they were pressed together closely. He pinned her to the back of the closet as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. A moan slid from his lips and he pressed his already cock into her center and ground slowly against her. If either of their spouses were to find out, they'd be done. At this point he didn't care, he just wanted to feel her against him. The illicitness of this affair was more than enough to keep him coming back.

Her marriage was failing. She thought she had wanted the same things as he did but as time wore on she realized that they weren't on the same page. The jealousy he had felt as a child for her intelligence never had completely gone away. He didn't understand her ambition. She hadn't been looking for anything but he had just appeared, looking just as miserable as she was and it just happened. A torrid affair that Rita Skeeter would eat up. Which brought them to today. She could hear the strains of the band. It wasn't a constant meet up but they had slipped away from the party and ran into each other and ended up in this broom closet. She snapped away from her thoughts as he pinched her nipples. A moan whispered past her lips, knowing she had to keep it down. They couldn't be caught.

Her long skirt hiked at her waist and pooled down past her bottom. He grinned at the moan and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "One day I will make you scream," he nipped at her ear and groaned when she pushed herself into his cock. "Fuck," he whispered into his ear, "this." He pushed her knickers aside, as she undid his trousers. Her back arched as she ground herself against him, trying to get closer. "One day love, we will have more time and I will show you what I can do with your body." Her cheeks went red, "Just fuck me already." Her clear brown eyes bore into his silver ones and he slammed himself into her.

The rhythm was punishing but she loved it. She was sick of the sweetness, the non-changing sex life. It was never the same position with Draco. He pounded himself into her, going faster with every thrust. Any thoughts of her husband disappeared and she enjoyed the man in front of her. Her nails dug into his shoulders. The pace quickening, unable to control her moaning. Her overworked mind finally shutting down as she met his thrusts with her hips.

Her back arched up against the wall he took the opportunity to bite her collarbone. She was getting close. It didn't take her much, he didn't want to think of how boring Weasley was if she came so easily and so quickly. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he just thought it wasn't right. She was so willing. So, keen for knowledge. Her moaned into the collarbone and began to get closer to the end. Her head slammed back into the broom closet. His eyes blurred as he groaned out through his orgasm. He refused to stop, relishing every feeling that it brought on. She came shortly after, digging her fingers even further. She was going to leave marks. He wished to Christ he didn't have to hide them and she didn't have to hide the bite marks he left on her.

She whimpered, weak at the knees. She unwrapped herself from around him and straightened her dress. She was wearing green. She wasn't sure if it was rebellion or if she had gotten sick of the Gryffindor red she had once worn with pride. Another sign she was slipping away from her husband. He had complained about the color, thinking she looked too much like a Slytherin. She rolled her eyes as Draco pulled up his pants.

"I suppose we should get back, they'll be looking for us..." She bit her lower lip. He looked down at her and watched her carefully, "Yes, I suppose we should." He returned to his full height and hit his head against a rail. A wince and he heard her giggle. He grinned lopsidedly at her and something in her heart melted at that very moment. "I'll leave first," he murmured. "Wait for five minutes and go find Weasel. Your lips are swollen," he grinned. She shoved him, "Fine. But do hurry up with it. He'll have every Auror in the building looking for me before too long."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know the drill. Mister protective Weasel." He huffed and turned towards the door. He looked back for one more moment and said quietly, "Hermione, I'm filing for divorce on Monday." He exited the broom closet and left her stunned and unsure of what to say or to do.

Hermione sat in the broom closet for a moment. She pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Draco was leaving Astoria? This was never supposed to be anything more than a tryst when they could find the time. A hidden affair that stemmed back from unspoken attraction throughout the years. She chewed on her lower lip nervously and then shook her head, as if to shake the thought out of her head. She knew deep down that she could never leave Ronald. She had fancied the idea in her head, to leave him and to be with Draco. To no longer hide in the shadows. It killed her a little every day but she had made her own bed. She would live with it.

She smoothed her dress back out, patted her hair and stood up straight as an arrow. The strains of the ballroom could be heard and she knew her husband would be looking for her soon. She stepped out and softly shut the door and walked towards the ballroom and the sounds of the orchestra. With a glance to her watch, she realized it was almost time for her and Ron to dance in celebration. This night was for him and she was proud of him. She just silently prayed that he could keep his jealousy under control and hadn't imbibed in too much alcohol. She plastered on a smile and entered the ballroom.

Draco stood in the corner, nursing a scotch. He did not know when and he did not understand how but at some point, he had fallen in love with the woman he despised as a child. The one that would consistently trump him in everything. Even now, she had managed to keep herself unattached from the situation. He knew that this was only supposed to be an occasional thing but he was sick of hiding behind the curtains. He was sick of looking at Astoria in disdain. His silver eyes immediately went to her when she stepped into the ballroom. Had she worn green intentionally? To torment him? He growled and tossed back the rest of his scotch and went to look for another.

Hermione took Ron's hand with a smile, "Are you ready for this? This is your night Ron." She squeezed her hand making the best appearance to be the doting wife, everyone expected her to be. They began spinning around the ballroom in time with the music. "Where were you?" He asked with a slur in his voice. He had been drinking and she resisted the urge to bonk him over the head. "I went to the wash room to fix my dress Ronald." She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Why'd you do that 'Mione? You look fine." With a roll of her

They were hidden. She took a deep sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was for someone to find out what they were doing. She looked at him and smiled weakly and said in his ear, "This can't last forever." He looked down at her slowly and he nodded in agreement before burying his face into her auburn hair. "That's true," he whispered.

She sighed again and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his strong chest. "They can't catch us," she mumbled into his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "That's true too." Silver eyes flashed before they closed and he just held onto her. She tilted her head upwards and whispered, "But I don't want to stop." He looked down at her surprised. "A month ago, you didn't want to have anything to do with this." She smiled shyly and quipped back, “I've changed my mind."

He grinned back at her and descended on her and began to kiss her feverishly. The broom closet they had found was tight and they were pressed together closely. He pinned her to the back of the closet as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. A moan slid from his lips and he pressed his already cock into her center and ground slowly against her. If either of their spouses were to find out, they'd be done. At this point he didn't care, he just wanted to feel her against him. The illicitness of this affair was more than enough to keep him coming back.

Her marriage was failing. She thought she had wanted the same things as he did but as time wore on she realized that they weren't on the same page. The jealousy he had felt as a child for her intelligence never had completely gone away. He didn't understand her ambition. She hadn't been looking for anything but he had just appeared, looking just as miserable as she was and it just happened. A torrid affair that Rita Skeeter would eat up. Which brought them to today. She could hear the strains of the band. It wasn't a constant meet up but they had slipped away from the party and ran into each other and ended up in this broom closet. She snapped away from her thoughts as he pinched her nipples. A moan whispered past her lips, knowing she had to keep it down. They couldn't be caught.

Her long skirt hiked at her waist and pooled down past her bottom. He grinned at the moan and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "One day I will make you scream," he nipped at her ear and groaned when she pushed herself into his cock. "Fuck," he whispered into his ear, "this." He pushed her knickers aside, as she undid his trousers. Her back arched as she ground herself against him, trying to get closer. "One day love, we will have more time and I will show you what I can do with your body." Her cheeks went red, "Just fuck me already." Her clear brown eyes bore into his silver ones and he slammed himself into her.

The rhythm was punishing but she loved it. She was sick of the sweetness, the non-changing sex life. It was never the same position with Draco. He pounded himself into her, going faster with every thrust. Any thoughts of her husband disappeared and she enjoyed the man in front of her. Her nails dug into his shoulders. The pace quickening, unable to control her moaning. Her overworked mind finally shutting down as she met his thrusts with her hips.

Her back arched up against the wall he took the opportunity to bite her collarbone. She was getting close. It didn't take her much, he didn't want to think of how boring Weasley was if she came so easily and so quickly. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he just thought it wasn't right. She was so willing. So, keen for knowledge. Her moaned into the collarbone and began to get closer to the end. Her head slammed back into the broom closet. His eyes blurred as he groaned out through his orgasm. He refused to stop, relishing every feeling that it brought on. She came shortly after, digging her fingers even further. She was going to leave marks. He wished to Christ he didn't have to hide them and she didn't have to hide the bite marks he left on her.

She whimpered, weak at the knees. She unwrapped herself from around him and straightened her dress. She was wearing green. She wasn't sure if it was rebellion or if she had gotten sick of the Gryffindor red she had once worn with pride. Another sign she was slipping away from her husband. He had complained about the color, thinking she looked too much like a Slytherin. She rolled her eyes as Draco pulled up his pants.

"I suppose we should get back, they'll be looking for us..." She bit her lower lip. He looked down at her and watched her carefully, "Yes, I suppose we should." He returned to his full height and hit his head against a rail. A wince and he heard her giggle. He grinned lopsidedly at her and something in her heart melted at that very moment. "I'll leave first," he murmured. "Wait for five minutes and go find Weasel. Your lips are swollen," he grinned. She shoved him, "Fine. But do hurry up with it. He'll have every Auror in the building looking for me before too long."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know the drill. Mister protective Weasel." He huffed and turned towards the door. He looked back for one more moment and said quietly, "Hermione, I'm filing for divorce on Monday." He exited the broom closet and left her stunned and unsure of what to say or to do.

Hermione sat in the broom closet for a moment. She pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Draco was leaving Astoria? This was never supposed to be anything more than a tryst when they could find the time. A hidden affair that stemmed back from unspoken attraction throughout the years. She chewed on her lower lip nervously and then shook her head, as if to shake the thought out of her head. She knew deep down that she could never leave Ronald. She had fancied the idea in her head, to leave him and to be with Draco. To no longer hide in the shadows. It killed her a little every day but she had made her own bed. She would live with it.

She smoothed her dress back out, patted her hair and stood up straight as an arrow. The strains of the ballroom could be heard and she knew her husband would be looking for her soon. She stepped out and softly shut the door and walked towards the ballroom and the sounds of the orchestra. With a glance to her watch, she realized it was almost time for her and Ron to dance in celebration. This night was for him and she was proud of him. She just silently prayed that he could keep his jealousy under control and hadn't imbibed in too much alcohol. She plastered on a smile and entered the ballroom.

Draco stood in the corner, nursing a scotch. He did not know when and he did not understand how but at some point, he had fallen in love with the woman he despised as a child. The one that would consistently trump him in everything. Even now, she had managed to keep herself unattached from the situation. He knew that this was only supposed to be an occasional thing but he was sick of hiding behind the curtains. He was sick of looking at Astoria in disdain. His silver eyes immediately went to her when she stepped into the ballroom. Had she worn green intentionally? To torment him? He growled and tossed back the rest of his scotch and went to look for another.

Hermione took Ron's hand with a smile, "Are you ready for this? This is your night Ron." She squeezed her hand making the best appearance to be the doting wife, everyone expected her to be. They began spinning around the ballroom in time with the music. "Where were you?" He asked with a slur in his voice. He had been drinking and she resisted the urge to bonk him over the head. "I went to the wash room to fix my dress Ronald." She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Why'd you do that 'Mione? You look fine." With a roll of her eyes, he dipped her as an "Oooh," came from the crowd. They had both improved on their dancing skills since they had attended Hogwarts.

The song lasted longer than she wanted and she drifted back into her thoughts. She had married too young, she realized that now. She and Ron were two completely different people and not compatible for each other. She needed passion and intelligence. Something that Draco provided her, behind closed doors. She and Ron parted as the dance ended. She curtsied as he tried not to topple over when he bowed. A small smile on her face, though it not intended for him.

Draco still had not found more scotch and saw Weasel and Hermione part. He went up boldly, drawing upon her Gryffindor courage, "A turn on the dance floor?" He asked politely. Ron turned back to him and snarled, "Sod off Ma-," he was cut off by Hermione. With a raised eyebrow, "We're no longer enemies Ronald. It would be good for me to take a turn with D-Malfoy. Keeping up the good image is still important," a weak smile was sent to Ron. "Keep your hands off my wife Malfoy," and with that Ron stalked off to find Harry.

Draco pulled her elegantly into his arms as they begin to dance. "What are you doing?" She hissed, "You know better." He rolled his eyes, "It's exactly as you said. It'll look good for our image. Are you leaving him?" She resisted the urge to stomp on his foot and pouted, "You know very well, I can't. The possibility of me leaving him is not even the realm of possibility. I'm running for Minister next year," she whispered lowly. "This wasn't supposed to last Malfoy. We're done. I can't do it anymore," he felt his heart begin to break. "You can't be serious," he hissed back. "I am absolutely serious. This is becoming too much of a headache and too much of a problem. I'm done."

The song ended and she drew back. "No more hiding," she said softly and walked away from him. She turned and went back towards the doors, wanting to leave. Draco ran a hand through his hair and huffed. This was not going to last. He would make sure of that.

A small ladybug flew off his shoulder and began to follow Hermione out of the ballroom.

eyes, he dipped her as an "Oooh," came from the crowd. They had both improved on their dancing skills since they had attended Hogwarts.

The song lasted longer than she wanted and she drifted back into her thoughts. She had married too young, she realized that now. She and Ron were two completely different people and not compatible for each other. She needed passion and intelligence. Something that Draco provided her, behind closed doors. She and Ron parted as the dance ended. She curtsied as he tried not to topple over when he bowed. A small smile on her face, though it not intended for him.

Draco still had not found more scotch and saw Weasel and Hermione part. He went up boldly, drawing upon her Gryffindor courage, "A turn on the dance floor?" He asked politely. Ron turned back to him and snarled, "Sod off Ma-," he was cut off by Hermione. With a raised eyebrow, "We're no longer enemies Ronald. It would be good for me to take a turn with D-Malfoy. Keeping up the good image is still important," a weak smile was sent to Ron. "Keep your hands off my wife Malfoy," and with that Ron stalked off to find Harry.

Draco pulled her elegantly into his arms as they begin to dance. "What are you doing?" She hissed, "You know better." He rolled his eyes, "It's exactly as you said. It'll look good for our image. Are you leaving him?" She resisted the urge to stomp on his foot and pouted, "You know very well, I can't. The possibility of me leaving him is not even the realm of possibility. I'm running for Minister next year," she whispered lowly. "This wasn't supposed to last Malfoy. We're done. I can't do it anymore," he felt his heart begin to break. "You can't be serious," he hissed back. "I am absolutely serious. This is becoming too much of a headache and too much of a problem. I'm done."

The song ended and she drew back. "No more hiding," she said softly and walked away from him. She turned and went back towards the doors, wanting to leave. Draco ran a hand through his hair and huffed. This was not going to last. He would make sure of that.

A small ladybug flew off his shoulder and began to follow Hermione out of the ballroom.


	2. Chapter Two: Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heavier as Draco attempts to confront Hermione.

A/N: I never anticipated this kind of feed back whatsoever. I also very much intended this to be a one-shot. I wish I could say that I was going to be more regular with updates, however, as always, I write when the mood strikes me. Thank you to all who came to me in the beginning and have recently joined me. This is officially Chapter Two of Illicit Affairs.

Also I have a Facebook page, if you would like updates that way.

The link is: xogracelessglory/

And the Spotify playlist I've been working on: user/121664108/playlist/3WNvS9G5kn3dgYgcNsopUM

Songs to Listen To:  
Sara Evans – A Little Bit Stronger

Skyler Grey – I Know You

x-x-x-x-x-x

Don't complicate it, _ **  
**_Don't drive yourself insane ** _  
_**Yeah, __ ****  
Say what you will but I know that you want to stay!

X-x-x-x-x

Chapter Two: Stay

_(a week later)_

Hermione walked into her office in a huff. She shook her head quietly. This was the one place she had sanctuary. She took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of textbooks everywhere. There was never going to be a smell that calmed her so deeply. Much to her chagrin Draco Malfoy had not left her alone. He had indeed file for divorce from Astoria. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, it had made quite a splash in The Daily Prophet. Gossip was flying and she could not get her mind off of it. She felt something with the blond haired male. However, they barely knew each other. The first time was intended to be the only time. That was six months ago. With a flick of her wand, she locked the door and dove first into her paperwork. Anything to keep her mind off of gray eyes and silvery blond hair.

Draco was across the Ministry in his own personal hell. He was in the process of developing a Potion to help victims with post traumatic stress disorder, without the addictive qualities of other potions of it's kind. He had managed to weasel his way up in the Experimental Potions Department and was currently one step away from heading the department. Sweat was forming on his brow and he had his dress shirt unbuttoned and rolled. He straightened himself out and put his hands on his hips with huff. "Maybe I should try..." he muttered to himself and slowly dropped the unknown ingredient into the cauldron. A small explosion occurred and slur of curses followed. "Fuck! Time to get out of the office!"

His mind had not deviated from the Muggle-born witch nor was he trying to let his thoughts stray from her. The wild hair he had once thought of a nuisance, he just wanted to bury his hands into. The chocolate brown eyes he could melt away into. He sighed and decided to head to her office, in hopes of getting her to at least talk to him. He understood that she was conflicted, but he wanted the chance to get to know her on a more personal level without the loveless marriage in the way. If only she could realize that the marriage was loveless. He strode out of his laboratory and went on the hunt to find Hermione Granger-Weasley.

x=x=x=x=x

Rita Skeeter sat with a smirk on her face. This article was pure gold. She had managed to get a picture of both Granger and Malfoy walking out of the same broom closet. She tapped her talon-like nails on her desk. She wanted to publish this badly but she also needed to wait until the correct time. This, in essence was cold-hearted revenge. She still hadn't managed to get true revenge on Granger and a truly heinous smirk spread on her lips, this was just juicy enough to work. She didn't even have lie!

She picked up her quill and began to scratch again. This was going to be the biggest story of her career. This article wasn't even going to scratch the surface of her book on Dumbledore. This had to be perfect.

X-x-x-x-x

He stood at her door, he heard her muttering under breath about whatever paperwork she was going through. He knocked three times, he heard a click and a call, "Come in!" He stepped in and put on his trademark smirk and shut the door softly behind him and used his best weapon and whispered her name, "Hermione. Look up."

She snapped to attention, she knew that attention and her name being said like that sent a chill down her spine. "For the love of God, Draco, leave me alone," she narrowed her eyes behind her reading glasses, her crow's feet showing, just a bit.

With a shake of his head and a laugh, "I wanted to tell you that I had to halt progress on the Potion. My mind is too distracted." She rolled her eyes, "Breaks are fine. Let me know if you need any input?" She could do this. She was stronger, she could say no. She looked back down at her paperwork, "If that's all I don't have the time to sit and chat. I need to get through this work. Thank you for the update though."

He huffed, "No that isn't all." He strode across the room quickly and pushed her chair back and re-locked the door with the same spell. "I know you," he whispered. "I know you better than you think I do Hermione." He was a whisper away from her lips, gray eyes dominating her brown ones.

She squeaked out, "You don't know me at all! You know what it's like to fuck me that's it!" She tried to push away from him with no success. He sneered and continued on in the same whisper, "The chemistry is there and you cannot deny it." He took her mouth into a searing kiss and pushed against her. She groaned as she had been starving for his touch and he took advantage of it, pulling her to her feet and pushing her against the wall.

She closed her eyes and let herself give in, for just a moment. She pulled at his hair and kissed him back with the same passion and a slight bit of hatred. She thought that she had the upper hand until he abruptly pulled away, leaving her panting.

"I know you Granger. I'm going back to work. Enjoy the rest of your day." He slammed the door behind him and she slowly sunk to the floor and buried her face into her hands and whispered softly, though no one heard her, "Stay..."


End file.
